1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a generation control device for a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a hybrid vehicle having an engine and a motor as power sources, there is an EV mode in which only the motor operates (the engine stops) to drive the vehicle, during which the motor uses an electricity charged in a battery. In the hybrid vehicle of this type, an electricity is generated by the engine and a generator, and the battery is charged with the generated electricity through an inverter (refer to JP-A-2010-115075).
In a normal hybrid vehicle, in a situation requiring a large output from the battery, such as travel in the EV mode, whether the large output is enabled, or not, depends on an SOC (state of charge) of the battery. When the SOC is low, the large output cannot be executed. Accordingly, in the situation requiring the large output from the battery such as travel in the EV mode, it is desirable that desired electrical power can be set to charge the battery to a predetermined SOC.
On the other hand, in a vehicle called “a plug-in hybrid vehicle”, the battery can be charged from an external of the vehicle, and can be charged by home electrical power. Also, quick charge is enabled in a facility having a quick charger. However, the desired electrical power cannot be set for the home electrical power. Moreover, because the battery cannot be charged more than several kW by the home electrical power, it takes long time to charge the battery. Also, under the environment where none of the home electrical power and the quick charger are available, the plug-in hybrid vehicle is the same as the normal hybrid vehicle, and even under such environment, it is desirable that desired electrical power can be set to charge the battery to a predetermined SOC.